


Chasing Cars, Oh how you hit me baby

by MyNameIsSam



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance by car hitting, Scott and Stiles have a wolf dog named Sunflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsSam/pseuds/MyNameIsSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles got hit by a car. So far his day is going good.</p><p>Based on the prompt: I feel like I got hit by a car. Wait I did? And it was your car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars, Oh how you hit me baby

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave my head! Here you go everyone, not entirely happy with it but as close as I could get. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: If a stranger hits you with their car, I do not recommend getting into the car. Make better decisions than Stiles kids.

Stiles stares up at the sky. He watches the clouds pass, the late hour turning the sky to fire. He ignores the burning pain in his side, wrist, and head for now. Focus on the positive side first, his mom used to say. The bad will always make itself known at some point. Usually in the form of a kick to the teeth. Mom may not have been the most eloquent but she sure did paint a picture. He squints at a bunny shaped cloud, which now that he’s squinting could be a fire-breathing-lizard-cloud. Huh. He didn’t think he would ever confuse a bunny for a lizard but hey- it’s his life. He should’ve accepted it by now, things are always weird and unexpected.

Perfectly gelled hair connected to a perfectly groomed face blocks his view of the bunny-possibly-lizard-cloud. Stiles debates on ignoring the owner of said hair.

The Perfect Hair Guy seems to read his mind and becomes more persistent.

“-ey, Hey. You okay man?” Perfect Hair Guy asks.

“Perfectly dandy,” Stiles says, dryly. There’s never too much pain for sarcasm. Sarcasm, the perfect accessory for every situation. “Lying on the ground in pain, it’s a new trend with the kids these days. Like planking. Or extreme ironing.”

Perfect Hair Guy, wow Stiles has to find a shorter name for him, this is taking to long to say, even in his head. Hair Guy? Guy? Perfect Hair, yeah that’ll do. Perfect Hair rolls his eyes and huffs. He reaches out his hand for Stiles, helping Stiles get up off the ground. Perfect Hair then wipes his hands on his jeans as if Stiles has a disease. Or possibly covered in dirt from the road. It could be either or. But he showers at least once a day, so Stiles _does not_ have a disease. Perfect Hair looks at the ground with disdain. Okay so it’s the dirt, that’s a relief. Stiles prefers it when people don’t think he has a disease, especially hot people.

Stiles cradles his wrist to his chest and holds his head with his other hand. No blood on his head. That’s good, less chance of a concussion. It’s a good thing that he has a ridiculously hard head. A fact many people can back him up on. Just ask Scott, or Derek, or his dad, or anyone who’s ever met him really. He pokes his wrist. Ow. Yeah, wrist is possibly broken. Which is considerably less good. He glares at it, and feels along his ribs with his good hand. Doesn’t hurt to breathe so nothing broken or cracked. It feels like they were hit pretty hard though, so he’ll have a huge bruise. Delightful. Maybe black and blue is in this season. He’ll have to ask Allison what colors go with black and blue, he wouldn’t want to wear anything out of style. Matching colors is important, Allison showed him a powerpoint proving it and everything.

Perfect Hair is looking at him with concern. Oh Perfect Hair’s been talking. “Seriously, you okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles waves his hand. “I just- Fuck I feel like I got hit by a car…”

Perfect Hair looks like a deer in the headlights and then his face smooths into a neutral expression. Stiles narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. Stiles looks over Perfect Hair’s shoulder and there’s a porsche, no dent but the door is still open. Like someone hit someone else with a car and rushed out of said car.

Stiles raises his eyebrow at Perfect Hair incredulously. “Wait I did? And it was your car?”

Perfect Hair sighs as if put upon. Maybe Perfect Hair has better things to do than talk to the person who he hit with his car. Well, Stiles has better things to do than being hit by a car, thank you very much. Like eat pizza and play with Scott’s and his dog, Sunflower. Sunflower the wolf dog that no one would adopt when Scott was working for Deaton as his vet tech. They said she was ‘terrifying’ and ‘too wolf like’. Wimps. So, Scott gave Stiles his puppy eyes and brought Stiles in to see her and now she lives in their apartment. Stiles and Scott decided to name her Sunflower, due to her sunny personality. Also Stiles was fond of irony. She’s an amazing security system. Someone tried to rob them last year and Sunflower put an end to that real quick. Stiles loves her.

Why couldn’t he be sharing pizza with Sunflower and playing video games, instead of lying on the ground in pain? Some people just had bad luck. Stiles wished he was one of them. His luck didn’t even try to be bad, it just tried to kill him. In the form of handsome strangers. Which was new at least. A positive to the death type of luck.

“Yes, it was my car.”

“How did you not see me? I was crossing the street! In broad daylight!”

“You came out from an alley! How was I supposed to see you? Ever heard of looking both ways before crossing the street?”

Stiles gapes at him. He’s being blamed for getting hit by a car. This is a new low in life. And once he had to dress up as a dinosaur and sing to kids everyday. It was a summer job at a camp. Everyday. Singing, dancing, so much purple dinosaur outfits. He didn’t know there were so many before that job. So really, that this is a new low is saying something. Something not good, Stiles is guessing.

“You’re the one who hit a person with your expensive overcompensating dick car!”

Perfect Hair narrows his eyes, looking insulted and pokes Stiles in the chest. Okay. Perfect Hair got much closer and Stiles somehow didn’t notice. “I’m not overcompensating for anything.” Perfect Hair says arrogantly.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Really?” Stiles drawls out the word. “Then what’s with the expensive car, perfect hair, and full out douche outfit.”

Perfect Hair smirks, looking smug. “You think my hair's perfect?”

Stiles feels his cheeks heat, and if anything Perfect Hair looks impossibly more smug. “Really? That’s what you focus on?”

Perfect Hair smirks unrepentantly. “It’s the only part that mattered.” Perfect Hair turns away and walks to his douche car, his ass swaying. Why do douchebags always have amazing asses? Perfect Hair looks over his shoulder expectantly.

“You coming?” Perfect Hair says. Perfect Hair looks at Stiles like he knows exactly where Stiles’s eyes were focused.

Stiles feels his face redden further. Pale skin, the real traitor in life. “Why would I get into the car that hit me, with the stranger who had been driving it?”

Perfect Hair opens the front door of his car. “So I can take you to the hospital. Names Jackson by the way.” Jackson grins, pulling himself into the front seat. “Look, we’re not strangers anymore.” 

Well.

Stiles may as well go with Jackson. It’s faster and possibly more interesting than the ambulance would be. Especially since Scott is on duty today and Stiles just knows he would get scolded for getting hit by a car. Which Stiles would like to remind the world, _is not his fault_. Scott’s always telling him to be more careful and look both ways before crossing the street. Jackson may have had a point about that.

Yeah no, Stiles is getting in the car with Jackson. Scott’s scolding always makes him feel like he killed a bunny. Stranger danger +1. His elementary and middle school teachers -300. Stiles pulls himself into the passenger seat carefully, holding his wrist close. 

“I think I would have to tell you my name for us to not be strangers,” Stiles comments, absentmindedly, pulling the seatbelt across his body.

Jackson leans closer and leers at him. There’s no other word as accurate for the face he’s making. “Then maybe you should tell me your name.”

Stiles feels his lips quirk. “Nah, I think I’ll keep you guessing.”

Jackson glowers at him. Which is oddly hot. Damn those cheekbones. It’s not fair that he has a great ass _and_  a great face. “That’s no fun.”

“That depends on your view of fun,” Stiles points out. It’s probably alarming that Stiles is bickering and yeah he’s just going to say it, think it? Whatever, flirting with the stranger who hit him with a car. But hey no one ever said Stiles was of a sound mind. Most have said the opposite. Which, rude. But probably accurate.

“No,” Jackson argues. “It’s just no fun if I have to make up a name for you.” 

Stiles perks up. “What name would that be?” 

Jackson smirks at him. “I guess I’ll keep you guessing.”

Stiles pouts. “No fair, you don’t get to throw my words back at me.”

Jackson pulls up to the emergency room entrance and shrugs. “All's fair in love and war.”

Stiles looks at Jackson feeling intrigued. “And which is this?”

“Well that depends on if you give me your number or not.”

Stiles feels a grin spread across his face. Who knew that getting hit by a car could have such a great end result? Well other than the people paying for college with the money they got. But really they don’t count here. _They_  didn’t get a hot date from it. Probably. It’s possible they did because, money. Money has a very nice draw to it.

“Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in.”

Jackson hands over the phone. Stiles quickly puts himself in and passes it back to Jackson, who snorts when he see’s the name.

“Mystery man?”

Stiles shrugs. “I need to keep the air of mystery surrounding me. It’s what makes me desirable.”

Jackson grins. “I think you have some other things that make you desirable.” Then Jackson _winks_  at him.

Stiles’s face heats again. Jesus Christ, get your shit together Stilinski, this isn’t the third grade. “Well obviously my ass is desirable too. But the draw is in the mystery.”

Stiles pulls himself out of the car, with one last grin. He hears a whistle behind him.

“Your ass sure is desirable.” Jackson calls, snickering. 

Stiles ignores the old woman sitting on the bench outside the doors, giving him a scandalized look. Lady if you only knew.

 

* * *

 

He walks into the emergency room with his head held high. If you fuck up, do it in style. The head nurse looks at him and sighs. Stiles gives her his winning smile, but it feels brittle. The pain is starting to make itself known. She sighs heavily again. 

“Wait here Stiles,” She says and walks away.

Stiles waits by the desk, tapping his fingers in different patterns as he waits. She comes back with Melissa in tow. Stiles waves with his good hand and smiles weakly. His hand may be hurting much more now. Much. More.

“Stiles,” Melissa says, sounding tired. “Why do you look like you got hit by a car?”

Stiles stares at her, his mouth hanging open. “How did you-?”

Melissa blinks at him and shakes her head. “No. Please tell me you did not get hit by a car.”

“I didn’t get hit by a car?” Stiles tries weakly. He just wants get to the point where pain meds are given.

Melissa curses in spanish. She points at him and turns. “We are getting you an x-ray and you will not complain.”

Stiles follows dutifully, waving at the nurses he knows as he passes. They all sigh and shake their heads, put upon. “You’re the expert here.”

“And that’s why I also called Scott.”

Stiles looks at her, betrayed, unable to speak.

“And your dad.”

Stiles looks at her horrified.

Melissa rolls her eyes and pulls him into the x-ray room. “You got hit by a car Stiles. They were going to find out anyway.”

“Some warning would've been nice! Where’s your loyalty?”

“You not getting hit by a car would have been nicer. Now I’m going to poke you around and you will not complain.”

 Stiles nods and sulks as she pokes and prods.

 “I think this is only a fracture but I want to make sure.” She moves to his head, checking his eyes. “No concussion. Thank god you have a hard head.” She lifts his shirt and feels along his ribs. He winces a bit. “Ribs are bruised but no cracks or breaks.” 

“That’s what I thought.”

“You got lucky.” Melissa leaves the room and comes back with a small white cup. “Now swallow this pill.”

Stiles grabs it from her and swallows it instantly, waiting for it to kick in. “We still doing the x-ray or does the purple swelling of my hand give it away?”

Melissa gives him an unamused look. “Stiles, I know you hate the machine but it only takes a few seconds. This one isn’t even inclosed.”

Stiles sighs. “Fine.” 

The x-ray technician comes in and takes him to the machine. He moves Stiles’s hand around in painful directions and makes him hold his breath. Finally it’s done and Stiles escapes back to Melissa. She’s waiting with Mr. Dunbar who is looking over the x-rays.

“Hey Mr. Liam’s Dad.”

“Hello Stiles,” Mr. Dunbar says. “Nice to see you back so soon.”

“I was creative this time! Never been hit by a car before. 0/10 would recommend.”

“I see the pain meds are working.” Mr. Dunbar says dryly.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. “10/10 would recommend.”

“What color do you want this time Stiles?”

“Lime green,” Stiles says decisively. Melissa gives him a scolding and amused look. “Please.”

Mr. Dunbar seems amused, not that Stiles can tell by his expression. It’s more the air around him. “Sure thing Stiles. I would prefer it if you were here less often though.”

“Not sure that’ll work doc. I’m what some would call ‘accident prone’. It’s a defining characteristic at this point. Can’t disappoint the adoring fans.” 

Melissa snorts behind him, helping Mr. Dunbar setup the necessary supplies. “Sure thing honey. But I think the fans would prefer you being alive.”

Scott bursts into the room in his paramedic outfit, out of breath and worried. “Stiles!”

Stiles waves as Mr. Dunbar puts the cast on. “Hey Scotty.”

“You got hit by a car?” Scott asks, sounding panicked.

“Yep.” Stiles says helpfully. He’s very helpful. He narrows his eyes at Mr. Dunbar’s doctor coat. Stiles wants one. But he doesn’t think he could go back to college for all that school. Maybe it’d be worth it.

“I thought you were with Sunflower?”

“Was on my way.” 

“I told you to look both ways before you cross the street!”

Stiles knew this would happen. “I did?”

Scott sighs. “You’re okay though right?”

“Yep,” Stiles says cheerfully. “Also don’t be mad. I think I’m going on a date with the guy who hit me.”

Scott stood there, staring at Stiles blankly. Scott opens and closes his mouth, imitating a fish. “You- Why?” Scott asks helplessly.

“He was hot and kind of an asshole? You know that’s my type Scotty-o.”

“He hit you with a car!” Scott says shrilly.

“But then he brought me here!” Stiles argues.

“You got in the car with the stranger who hit you?!”

“He was nice!”

“Stranger danger, Stiles! Stranger! danger! We went over this in school.”

“Well obviously it didn’t stick,” Stiles says reasonably.

Scott looks like he’s going to cry. Stiles feels his eyes widen and panic grow in his stomach. “Don’t cry Scotty!” He pats the spot next to him on the hospital bed and Scott stumbles over. Scott crawls up carefully. 

“One day a strangers gonna hit you with their car and you’re gonna get in and then I’ll never see you again,” Scott says, sniffling.

“I promise not to get into the car with strangers ever again.”

“You mean it?”

Stiles nods his head. “I mean it.”

Scott sighs and slumps back relieved, wiping at his eyes. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack. I got a call from my mom saying you got hit by a car. I thought you were dead!”

“I only got hit by the car a little.”

Scott gives him an incredulous look but seems to give up. “They give you the good meds?”

Stiles nods his head enthusiastically. “The best meds.”

Scott laughs weakly. “I’m going to call Allison and your dad and tell them you’re okay. You think you could talk to them?”

Stiles considers it. “Yep.” He pops the word on his tongue.

Melissa kisses them both on the head. Stiles jerks and looks at her surprised. He didn’t know she was here still.  She gives him a fond look and leaves the room. Stiles looks around the room wildly, when did Mr. Dunbar leave? He looks to Scott for answers but Scott is already talking on the phone. Yeah, okay, these are the best meds. Scott hands him the phone with a mildly concerned look.

Scott mouths _Dad_  at him. Stiles takes the phone.

“Hey dad,” Stiles says.

 “You’re okay?”

 “Yeah I’m fine dad, just a fracture and bruising.”

 “You’re cutting years off my life kid.”

 Stiles feels guilt suddenly make itself known in his chest. “I’m sorry dad. I really didn’t mean to. I was just trying to get home to Sunflower.”

 “I know kid, I know. Just please be more careful? You get injured so often Stiles.”

 “Never too seriously?”

 “That doesn’t make me feel better.”

 “I tried. So no lecture?”

 “Oh no there’s definitely a lecture. I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.”

 “Let’s get it over with,” Stiles says, resigned.

 “Stiles,” His dad starts. “What did I tell you about stranger danger and looking both ways before crossing the street?”

 Stiles gives Scott a betrayed look. Why didn’t he just say that Stiles was hit by a car. Was all the information really necessary? “That I should never get into the car with a stranger and always to look both ways before crossing the street.”

 “And did you do either of those things?”

 Stiles sighs, defeated. “No.”

 “Did you learn your lesson?”

 “Yes.”

 “Good. Love you kid.”

 “Love you, dad.” The call ends with a click.

 Stiles blinks at Scott slowly. “Allison next?”

 Scott smiles at Stiles. “Nah, I think you should get some sleep. I’ll tell Allison you’re okay.”

Stiles gives Scott a weak smile, relieved. He feels sleep pull at him and he falls asleep to the feeling of Scott at his side and Allison’s muffled voice.

 

* * *

 

Stiles blinks at the dark ceiling. He really needs to pee. He struggles with the blankets, finally managing to free himself. He stumbles into the bathroom and stares at the toilet and then his hand. This could be a problem.

He somehow manages to pee without hurting himself. He’s proud. He washes his hands and walks back to his bed. His phone is lying on it, blinking, so Stiles picks it up. One unread message. He swipes his finger and goes to see who it’s from.

  **Unknown Number: Hey mystery man. Get dinner w me once ur hand’s healed?**

_Sure. Ur paying_

Stiles grins, maybe getting hit by a completely douchey car was a blessing. Like his mom said, a positive side to everything.

 


End file.
